


Blood Is Thicker

by Sunshineditty



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Time is wibbly-wobbly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: Stiles is desperately trying to stem the tide of death washing over his town without alerting his already suspicious father to the real reason why he's lying, while also trying to learn how to control his own powers. Right now is not the time for the FBI to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines of both shows don't match up and there are aspects I don't like in both canons so I have cherry-picked certain details.

[02:12:54] Running SilentIRC 1.3.4 Build 123. Project home: www.silentirc.com  
[02:12:54] Connection established. Please wait...  
[02:12:55] [NOTICE irc.eu.silent-chat.com]: *** Looking up your hostname...  
[02:12:55] [NOTICE irc.eu.silent-chat.com]: *** Found your hostname 

[02:13:04] Humanadjacent accepts your private chat request.

[02:13:13] <Humanadjacent> Dude! I thought you forgot our date

[02:13:35] <theREALhansolo> It's not a date and don't call me dude.

[02:14:22] <Humanadjacent> Sure, get me into a quiet room and get my hopes up. You're a tease, Solo

[02:14:55] <theREALhansolo> You contacted  _me_ and it's not always easy for me to find free WiFi, so what was so fucking important?

[02:15:22] <Humanadjacent> Man, you're testy today; get into an argument about parsecs?

[02:16:02] <theREALhansolo> It's 2 AM in the morning and I've been on the road all day...anytime now.

[02:16:20] <Humanadjacent> Fine! I'll go the business end of the mullet. I've been having night terrors involving full moons and I need to know how to ward them off

[02:16:34] <theREALhansolo> Silver always does the trick for me. 

[02:17:55] <Humanadajacent> Doesn't work for me. I've used mountain ash but I need power - not great responsibility power tho. Oh I also need to know how to kill a possible wicked west.

[02:18:38] <theREALhansolo> Rip out the hearts then. Kids dying kind of wicked? 

[02:18:43] <Humanadjacent> Nah, nothing as awful as that. More like ritualistic deaths kind of wicked. How to rip out their hearts? 

[02:22:12] <theREALhansolo> Mixture of silver and mountain ash injected directly into their veins to keep them immobile. Any suspects on wicked? Wickeds are fucking hard to kill so always look for the hex bag. You need to limit their power so go for the hex bag.

[02:22:33] <Humanadjacent> Hex bags? Like chicken bones and human hair?

[02:24:02] <theREALhansolo> Usually rare objects to perform the sacrifices and an altar. Gotta find the hex bag or bend over and kiss your ass goodbye.

[02:25:16] <Humanadjacent> Okay, okay, I am sensing hex bags are important here. Step one: find hex bag. Step two: kill the wicked?

[02:28:22] <theREALhansolo> No. Step one is to find the hex bag, step two is to gag the wicked, and step three is to is to find the altar and destroy that.

[02:28:25] <Humanadjacent> Then step four: kill the wicked?

[02:32:12] <theREALhansolo>Step four: surround the wicked with gasoline. Step five: throw a molotov cocktail at the witch while simultaneously lighting the gasoline circle on fire. Step six: run like hell just in case steps four and five didn't work. 

[02:32:26] <Humanadjacent> So...when do you confirm if the wicked is dead?

[02:32:42] <theREALhansolo> If you wake up the next day.

[02:33:26] <Humanadjacent> Aren't you bearer of good news.

[02:34:42] <theREALhansolo> It's my day job. Why do you think I drive so much?

[02:35:06] <Humanadjacent> Look whose got the jokes now. So in recap - I need to immobilize my full moon prey and find hex bags to attempt to kill wickeds. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. /headdesk

[02:35:16] <Humanadjacent> GTG - P911

[02:35:17] Humanadjacent has left the chat room.

 

"Dude, you better not surfing porn on my computer."

Dean closed down the web browser and erased the history so Sam wouldn't know what he was doing. Donning his characteristic smirk, he looked over his shoulder to where Sam stood in the doorway. He'd distracted Sam with a pretty  _and_ smart girl at the bar in hopes his stick up his ass baby brother would get some, but going by the glower and tense muscles, Sam didn't follow through with the clear invitation the girl was sending with every hip wriggle and hair flip.

"Busty. Asians."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door softly behind him, mindful of their neighbors, though going by 21B, they wouldn't hear a nuclear bomb going off by how loud the chick was praising God. 

"If we have to get stop at a Buy More for the Nerd Herd to fix my laptop because of your busty Asians..."

"Dude, it was  _one_ time! And it wasn't Asians so much as weird kinky sex that I will _never_ unsee." 

Dean totally blamed Humanadjacent for that one since the kid - at least he suspected a kid given his tendency to lapse into incomprehensible letters and numbers at times - often e-mailed him links to different sites which sometimes included role playing porn. Dean often wondered which hunting family or community Humanadjacent belonged to because for all his excitability and randomness, the kid sure knew his supernatural lore and asked intelligent questions. Dean hadn't really expected much of the hunters' board Bobby had originally directed him to during a rough phase when Bobby was coordinating six different hunts, but stumbling upon Humanadjacent was a stroke of good fortune. In the six months since he'd met the other guy online, he'd utilized the kid's endless and boundless energy to do research on various subjects to help on hunts while also passing little nuggets of hard-won wisdom of his own.

"Then stop going to porn sites - it's not like you can't get laid so what's the point of using them?"

Dean snapped the laptop closed and gaped at his little brother. "Variety is the spice of life, Sammy! I get barflies all the time, but when am I gonna come across a hot chick dressed like a slutty librarian willing to do unspeakable things? Or a soccer mom who just needs a plumber to lay the pipe correctly?" The gesture accompanying his words was obscene and Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Dean, most of the girls you fuck are hot chicks dressed like slutty librarians willing to do unspeakable things."

"But not in libraries!"

Sam blinked and Dean struggled to hide his laughter while maintaining a straight face. It was so easy sometimes to wind up Sam sometimes.

"O...k....I'm not going to think about your internal logic because _my_ brain might explode. I found our next hunt."

"While in a bar with a hot chick?"

"Sandra was actually the one who tipped me off to it."

A dark blond brow rose in question. "How?"

"She's originally from a small town in the middle part of California, and she's really worried because she recently heard from her mom about an increase in animal attacks lately."

"What sort of animal attacks?"

"The kind that happen on or around the full moon."

"That's it?"

Dean hated werewolf cases - much less ones in California - because he didn't want to remind Sam of Madison. It was years ago, of course, but the sting of her death at Sam's hands had never really faded; it just got shoved into whatever compartment Sam used to keep his darkness at bay. 

"It might be legit because I vaguely remember hearing about a werewolf hunting family moving to the area."

The Winchesters had made their name as demon hunters, so it would stand to reason that others had narrowed their focus too. Dean wasn't too up on other hunting lineages, if only because John had tended to keep his sons away from others as much as possible, and a trend the boys had followed with a few notable exceptions. Bobby would be the best source of info as always, but he was ducking their calls lately.

"There might be a ghost situation -"

"Dean."

"Sammy."

"It'll be fine."

"No research ahead of time?"

"Dude, we've driven further on a lot less info. I promise you, California won't steal me away from you and I will be able to handle werewolves if it comes to that."

Dean turned away from Sam's imploring eyes and started towards the bathroom. He no longer worried that his brother would leave him for greener grass - if anything, events had helped cement the tether between them so there was little leeway for escape. 

"Fine. Let's go to California."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the way I wrote the chat sequence isn't accurate but I figure Dean would've bitched Stiles out because he couldn't understand what the hell he was saying so Stiles reverted to normal writing patterns.


End file.
